This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to antennas in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may have wireless communications circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands and to support communications with satellite navigation systems and wireless local area networks.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to reduce the size of components that are used in these devices while providing enhanced functionality. It is generally impractical to completely shield a user of a compact handheld device from transmitted radio-frequency signals. For example, conventional cellular telephone handsets generally emit signals in the vicinity of a user's head during telephone calls. Government regulations limit radio-frequency signal powers. In particular, so-called specific absorption rate (SAR) standards are in place that impose maximum energy absorption limits on handset manufacturers. At the same time, wireless carriers require that the handsets that are used in their networks be capable of producing certain minimum radio-frequency powers so as to ensure satisfactory operation of the handsets.
The manufacturers of electronic devices such as wireless handheld devices therefore face challenges in producing devices with adequate radio-frequency signal strengths that are compliant with applicable government regulations.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device antennas.